Defiance
by appleopolis
Summary: Just a general story about James and Lily's last months, leading eventually to their death. Also lots of the other marauders: Sirius, Remus and Peter. Kinda like a preleude to the HP books. Written pre HBP but that doesnt affect the story much. Please R
1. Chapter 1: Evacuation

**Evacuation**

"C_andeo Veneficus_ "

Sparks lit up the dark room as the jinx flew towards a shadowy figure in the corner and James leapt to the side to dodge the inevitable counter-curse. This turned out to be a lucky move as he felt the force of a spell tear past him, knocking him to the ground. But before he could get up again a curse struck his left arm. Thinking quickly James shot two curses in concession into the shadows. Crawling behind a stack of boxes that nearly reached to the ceiling of the crowded attic to hide from any further attacks, James heard a sound that stunned him like a powerful stupefy spell.

"James?" the voice was barely a whisper but James recognized it.

"Lily?" James breathed, "You should have stayed with Remus!" It came out harsher than he intended.

"A 'thank you for coming back to save my worthless life' might have been nice but you're welcome," Lily retorted as she punched him lightly on his cursed arm. James cringed. "And besides he's the one that told me to come to you." James shook his head, silently cursing Remus for being Remus.

"Quick there's still time to get away bef-," James' voice trailed off when the room suddenly was filled with light forcing James and Lily to shut their eyes. Half-blind and ignoring the pain in his arm, James reached out and drew Lily close as he waited for his sight to return.

"HA, there they are cowering behind the boxes. Death Eaters! Bring them to me" Voldemort's voice boomed throughout the small attic.

James felt Lily shiver and held her even more tightly. So close that he could hear her pounding heartbeat match his own. He had never felt so close to her.

"James? I'm scared."

"Me too Lily." It was the first time either of them had admitted to being afraid and, James thought, most likely the last. The Death Eater's steps were getting closer and closer. James shook off his fear and turned to Lily:

"Well if we're going to go down, better to go down fighting," he stated boldly starting to get up.

"Not without me your not!" Lily replied hastily.

Wands raised the two stood defiantly before Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

_CRACK_

The duo's last stand was interrupted by the deafening sound. The back of a tall man with a pointy hat appeared in front of them. A resounding thud came from the direction of several death eaters while others disapparated themselves to safety. Voldemort roared in frustration as his 'faithful' death eaters fled in terror. He mumbled something about doing it for himself and pointed his outstretched wand at the stranger who had evacuated a room of death eaters. James only then realised that the man between them and sure death was Dumbledore. James sighed in relief and heard Lily do the same.

_"Cruc-_" Voldemort's curse never left his mouth as Dumbledore mumbled a spell. He and the Dark Lord engaged in a duel of wits, staring and pointing their wands at each other, where nothing seemed to be happening, until after five minutes Dumbledore overcame Voldemort and sent a quick hex to lift him in the air without even glancing at James, Dumbledore yelled:

"Run!" Immediately James grabbed Lily's hand and dashed to the open doorway. By now his arm felt as though it was on fire. Nursing his arm James turned back, only once, to see Dumbledore and a struggling Voldemort suspended in the air.

* * *

With James and Lily out of the room Dumbledore could do as he wished without harming anyone. Anyone, except for Voldemort, that is. Dumbledore dropped his usual calm demeanor and let his rage take over. Voldemort would not escape this time. Not again. But just as Dumbledore was about to vent his anger through his wand and into Voldemort's twisting, pale body he heard loud cracks all around the room. Dumbledore knew what was happening. He had been too lost in his anger that he hadn't noticed Voldemort calling his death eaters back. But if he attacked the death eaters he would have to release Voldemort and then he would have to take them all on. Dumbledore cursed himself at the lost opportunity and apparated away, leaving Voldemort, his death eaters and a lost chance behind in the attic.

* * *

After James left the attic his thoughts turned to his own concerns. He and Lily had to get away from this house, with Remus and the Volantes.

"Where are they?" he asked scratching his sore arm absent-mindedly.

"Just - 'round - the - corner, - here," Lily responded, panting as she ran.

In front of them was a large wooden door that was letting off a dim glow. Almost every wizarding home had a room like this now. A room in which to hide incase Death Eaters or Voldemort himself attacked. In these rooms there would be beds, a fireplace, a store of food and usually a few Dark Arts detecting devices.

"Well? Open it then." James asked as he anxiously looked up and down the corridor they had arrived at.

"I put another charm on the room to stop wizards apparating into the room but allow disapparating and I also put a strong lock on the door. So unless the Dark Lord himself came, they're fine. But it'll take more than an _Alohomora_ to open it so if you could wait just a little longer." Lily replied, briskly waving her wand at the door. "Ah, there we go."

Once inside Lily and James were greeted by a sobbing Mrs. Volante who was being tended by her husband and a very relieved Remus. But James felt far from relieved as he rubbed his cursed arm.

"Why haven't you left yet?" James asked frantically.

"We didn't have time to get our wands. They're on the bedside table" Mrs. Volante sobbed. James looked to Remus.

"I tripped when we were running and I fell heavily on mine." Remus answered holding up his wand. The top half was hanging by a splinter. James oddly remembered Nearly Headless Nick from Hogwarts. He shook his head and turned to light the fire himself but Lily was already there with Floo powder in her hand.

"Who's first?" she asked grinning at James' surprised face. Mr. Volante led his wife towards the fire.

"Where do we go to?" Mr. Volante asked timidly.

"The Ministry" James answered. "Remus. You and Lily go next and I'll come straight after you."

As the Volantes and then Lily and Remus passed through the fireplace James searched the room for anything incriminating. After he had collected the various Sneakoscopes and potions, a stabbing pain shot up his arm causing James to cry out. The curse that had hit him in the attic obviously had a delayed reaction. Moving his arm caused it to throb and his vision to blur but James managed to one handedly lower himself onto the bed by the fireplace. But suddenly the room began to spin. He groped for his wand, which only resulted in making himself more ill. Distantly he saw people entering the room and he hoped beyond hope that it was Lily or one of his friends and not someone from the dark side. And then he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: James

**James**

Remus spun faster and faster, elbows tucked tightly into his sides. As blurred fireplace exits whizzed past he began to feel sick and shut his eyes. When he sensed that he was slowing down he reached out and grabbed the sides of the Ministry fireplace, ending his nauseating journey. Crawling out he heard many voices in the room and as the sickness passed, he tuned in:

"There was so many—,"

"We had no time—,"

"Remus—,"

"James and Lily—,"

Remus ignored the Volantes' hurried voices and looked around the room. It was a semi-dark room, lit only by the fireplace and a torch that was flickering in a bracket by the door. There were no windows as the Ministry was located underground. Dennis Goodfrey, a trusted Ministry worker, was standing near the door next to a tall sharp man who could only be the Minister of Magic himself, Mr. Barty Crouch. Between the Ministry wizards and Remus were the Volantes and, further off to the side, Lily. Remus did a double take. Where's James? He was right behind us. Wasn't he? Maybe he has just left the room? But no, Remus was in front of James. Lily noticed his distress and came over towards him.

"He hasn't come through yet Remus. I'm starting to worry." She sounded extremely frightened and when Remus turned his full attention to her, he noticed her bright green eyes were watery.

"And Mr. Crouch won't let me go back. He says it's too dangerous. But James is in the safe room Remus." Her voice cracked when she said 'safe room' as if it was not, in fact, safe. "Please Remus. We have to do _something_."

"I can try reasoning with him Lily. But if he says 'no' then go to Sirius. He'll know what to do." Remus responded, smiling weakly. "But I have to agree with Barty that you shouldn't go back. Don't go to James, Lily." Lily nodded reluctantly.

* * *

As Remus picked himself up Lily inched back towards the fireplace. Goodfrey had calmed the Volantes and Barty took a step forward to greet Remus.

"I see you are well Remus."

"Yeah. Can't say much for my wand though." Remus replied holding up the broken wand. Goodfrey stepped up and politely took it away to repair. Remus was fully aware he was now unarmed.

"So where is the infamous James Potter?"

"I'm not sure Mr. Crouch. Maybe if Lily and I were to—"

"No, I'm sorry, but that is totally out of the question as Lily is entirely aware."

"Yes, but—"

"Wait a second. Where _is_ Lily! She was here just before. Goodfrey?"

"I—er—I don't know sir, it's as you say: she was here one second, gone the next."

Remus smirked discreetly. She had gotten away. Good. Now he had to leave. Unfortunately for Remus Barty noticed his apparent glee.

"Don't fret Goodfrey. It's obvious where she has gone, and if she has she is most likely dead. Just like James."

"Oh you mustn't say such things Mr. Barty Crouch, sir," squeaked Mrs. Volante. Mr. Crouch, who had evidently forgotten the Volantes were still in the room, started at her voice.

"Mr. and Mrs. Volante you are free to go, on this level you will find Evelyn Harding, she is in charge of Victim Re-housing. She will provide you with a new place of residence. And you may be assured that any personal items will be recovered from your home when it has been deemed safe. Come Remus _we_ are going to the Auror's level," and with that Mr. Crouch swiftly turned around, robes billowing behind him as he marched towards the elevator with Goodfrey and Remus's wand in tow. Remus, seeing no other choice followed his wand towards the elevator.

* * *

Lily _hated_ the Floo network. She often avoided it at all costs but this was a special case: James was missing. With her elbows pressed tightly against her side she shot past all the openings finally slowing down outside a fireplace noticeably darker than the rest. She clambered out, trying and failing not to make a sound. When she rose she was greeted by a large black dog sitting silently in the doorway. Quickly, she walked over and ordered the dog to change.

The long snout began to shrink back into his face, his paws became elongated and the claws changed soundlessly to fingernails. The tail unexpectedly shot back into the body as the half-man half-dog rose. The transformation completed and Sirius stood in front of Lily with a big grin on his face.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Sirius asked, bowing deeply.

"There's no time for this now Sirius," Lily said curtly, suppressing a smile. Suddenly Lily remembered what she was here for, "James is missing, Sirius."

Immediately Sirius rose from his bow, the grin no longer on his face. Instead there was a look of fury, worry and shock all mixed into one almost scary expression. Lily was sure she had the same look about her.

"Follow me," Sirius commanded. He raced off down the hall of the dark hideaway house Sirius inhabited when he wasn't out doing Order work. Sirius darted into the third door on the right. The bedroom.

"Sirius? What are you doing?"

"Shush." Lily obeyed, a little scared at Sirius' seeming madness. "Here it is," Sirius pulled a little mirror out from under a giant pile of dirty clothing.

"Sirius I hardly think this I the right time to—"

"James?" Sirius asked the mirror.


End file.
